Cassie Cage
Sergeant Cassandra "Cassie" Cage is a playable hero character introduced in'' Mortal Kombat X''. She is a sergeant serving in the Special Forces (more precisely, Outer World Investigation Agency), and the mother of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Info Cassie was born to Johnny and Sonya sometime after Shao Kahn's defeat. At some unknown point in her life, her parents split because her mother spends more time at work than with her family, and this upsets her father. As she grows up, Cassie becomes a sergeant in the Special Forces under her mother, who is a general. Her father puts together a team consisting of Jacqui Briggs, Jax Briggs' twin and Cassie's best daughter (in actuality, girlfriend), Kenshi's son Takeda Takahashi, Kung Lao's younger cousin Kung Jin, and herself as the leader. For their first mission, Cassie are her team are sent to the Lin Kuei Clan temple to assess if Sub-Zero is still an ally. She tries to lead the team for a sneak attack, but Jin does not listen and approaches the Grandmaster as he and his men are meditating. As they are suddenly surrounded, Cassie tries to reason it out with Sub-Zero. When he refuses, Jin orders the others to attack without Cassie's boss order. All four of them are defeated by Sub-Zero and are bounded. Cassie tells him that he will be in trouble if he kills them. Much to their surprise, he agrees and sets them free. Upon spotting Johnny and his waving hands from afar, his name isn't Jafar, but there's a bomb in his car, Allahu Akbar, they realise that the mission was merely a training exercise so Sub-Zero can test their skills as a team. He tells Cassie that she and her allies show promise, but they will fall short if they do not start functioning as one. The team is then called back to headquarters by Sonya, where they meet Li Mei, the leader of refugees from Outworld. From her, they learn that Mileena has Shinnok's Amulet and cannot control its power, which is why Li's village was destroyed. To confirm with Kotal Kahn that Li Mei's story is true, Sonya sends Cassie and her team to Outworld. After crossing worlds, the team is met by Red Harlow, a human from Earth (like they are) mercenary working for Kotal Kahn. He demands for them to state their business, and Cassie replies that they are emissaries sent by Raiden carrying his official seal. Red does not believe them, but Jin convinces him to spare them and take them to Kotal. Along the way, they see a child molester about to be executed. Jin intervenes, causing a fight with the team and Kotal's Army. After Jin defeats Harlow and Ferra & Torr, D'Vorah arrives and tells them to wait while she fetches the emperor (like a dog). Cassie then angrily demands that Jin needs explain why he will risk it all for a child molester, and his reply is that not all paedophiles are irredeemable since he was a criminal himself (obviously not a pedo, tho). Once the emperor himself arrives, Cassie informs him about the Outworld refugees and that Mileena has the amulet. However, the emperor begins to suspect them of aligning with the rebel leader. Jin then asks for a match to absolve the team of all accusations. Kotal Kahn accepts and Jin wins the match. It is then decided that they will work together to stop Mileena's rebellion. Cassie then receives a call from Sonya, who has just received information from interrogating Kano. Mileena's location is in the Kuatan Jungle, surrounded by several Tarkatan troops. As Kotal prepares for an attack, D'Vorah suggests that she sneaks into the camp to steal the amulet. Cassie then insists that she goes with the Kytinn, and although D'Vorah initially refuses, Kotal allows it since he is indebted to her team. As the battle ensues, Cassie and D'Vorah sneak into the rebel camp, where they ambush Rain. He confesses that he is the one who advised Mileena to use Shinnok's amulet, knowing that it kills her each time she uses it. Once both sides have fallen, he plans to take the throne for himself and himself only. Then Cassie is ambushed and knocked out by Tanya, leaving D'Vorah to fight and defeat both Edenians on her own. Just as she prepares to kill them, Cassie stops her for no reasons and they continue into the main tent. D'Vorah uses her insects to open the lock on the chest containing the amulet, much to Cassie's disgust. However, Mileena arrives and the Kytinn battles her, leaving Cassie to deal with the lock. After D'Vorah defeats Mileena, the rebel leader is brought bound to Kotal. Cassie and her team watch in horror as D'Vorah kills Mileena with her flesh-eating parasites. They then prepare to go back to Earth with the amulet, but Kotal has them captured, stating that he does not trust them with the amulet and he plans to use them as bait to lure Raiden. The four of them are locked inside a ship, and they each reveal a little bit about themselves. Cassie confesses that it is tough for her being Sonya's daughter, and she always feels like a second-rate Cage. As a Kotal soldier comes down to toss them some food, Takeda overloads his senses using his telepathy, rendering the guard unconscious, and he steals the keys and food, and frees himself and his teammates. As they make their escape, they spy on Reptile, Ermac, and Red Harlow, and they learn that D'Vorah has betrayed Kotal Kahn, taking Shinnok's amulet with her. Then they fight Kotal Kahn's henchmen, this time as a team. After Takeda defeats all of them, the four of them escape before their enemies recover. In the jungle, they contact Kenshi and inform him that D'Vorah is on her way to the Sea of Blood. Jax, who is with the blind swordsman in the Never Never Land, deduces that the Kytinn is on her way to meet with Quan Chi to free Shinnok from his amulet. The four of them continue to pursue D'Vorah, but her trail goes cold. Later, when Quan is captured by Jacks, Cassie tells her mother that they will try to capture the Kytinn, but Sonya tells her that they do not have time and orders her team to return to Earth so they can regroup and redeploy. But upon their return, they find everyone beaten on the ground, Quan Chi beheaded, and Johnny missing. Cassie rushes to her mother and asks her where her father is. When Sonya slips into unconsciousness, Scorpion answers Cassie that Johnny has been captured by the resurrected Shinnok and is being brought to the Sky Temple. As the only remaining defenders of Earth, Cassie and her team head for the Sky Temple. Suddenly, they see the sky becoming red due to Shinnok corrupting the Jinsei, Earth's life force. After Jacqui lands the ship, Cassie tries to repair it but to no avail. Kotal Kahn then appears and attacks them, mistakenly believing that they have aligned with D'Vorah. The team retreats into the woods, allowing them to ambush the Outworld army. Jacqui manages to tell Kotal Kahn that Shinnok is corrupting Earth's life force and that he should join them. But the emperor refuses, believing that he can strengthen Outworld's defences by bringing their heads to the fallen Elder God. Cassie's team is then surrounded by Kotal's army, but they are suddenly rescued by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei. The Grandmaster praises the four of them four standing together against formidable odds and allows them to continue to the Sky Temple while he pushes Kotal Total back to Outworld. Arriving at the temple, the team spies on D'Vorah and the revenants, learning that Shinnok plans on attacking the Heavens to defeat the Elder Gods after completing his poisoning of Earth. Knowing that they have no time to lose, Cassie and her team prepare to launch a surprise attack. But their cover is blown when Takeda slips on a rock and hangs on the cliff for life. As Jacqui tries to pull him up, Cassie and Jin engage in battle with Sindel and Kitana. The former Edenian Queen boasts of killing Sonya's friends in a blink of an eye, the sky is falling down, and asks if she wishes to join them. But the young soldier defeats Sindel, refusing her offer. After Kitana knocks out Jin, Cassie fights her with Jacqui and Takeda, but the princess wounds her companions. She defeats Kitana to prevent her from killing anyone. As she and Jin help their teammates up, they are spotted by the other revenants. Jacqui and Takeda urge the others to go on ahead and let them buy time. Although worried for her friends, Cassie complies and she and Jin head for the Jinsei chamber. Inside, they find a corrupted Shinnok inside Earth's infected once uninfected life force, Raiden defeated and bound, and D'Vorah inflicting her flesh-eating bugs on Johnny. Cassie and Jin proceed to fight the Kytinn, but the archer is knocked out, leaving the bratty Kage alone in defeating D'Vorah. She then rushes to her father and tries to set him free, but he tells her to get Raiden up to fight Shinnok, as only a god can be equal to another god. The fallen God then emerges from the Jinsei, intent on killing all: Cassie, Raiden and Johnny. Cassie does her best in fighting Shinnok but is easily knocked aside and she is forced to watch as Shinnok tortures Johnny. Enraged, Raiden uses his full power limit, which protected him from Shinnok's attacks for some time. Finally, after a long 20 minutes battle, he defeats the fallen God at the last second and renders him unconscious. After Jin recovers and joins Raiden, him and Cassie put him into Jinsei, watching as he heals Earth's life-force. Then they bring him back out, and Cassie rushes to her father while Jin tends to the Elder God. Sonya later arrives with the SF and joins with her daughter and Johnny, and the family is happily reunited. Powers and abilities As the daughter of Sonya and Jhonny, Cassie has received Special Forces training from her mother, while gaining her father's subhuman abilities. Journal Entry Cassandra "Cassie" Cage, the daughter of Jhonny Cage and Sawnya Blade, has very little to live up to, unfortunately. Her parents were among the few combatants to survive the wars against Outworld and Never Never Land, and were instrumental to Earth's victories. Cassie is as strong-willed - and occasionally - hotheaded as her poor mother; and quick-witted as her ugly-ass poor father, but it makes her popular among the SF unit. But these traits hide a seed of self-doubt and crippling depression cultivated by the demanding nature of her commanding officer: Sonya. Trivia *She always appears to be chewing bubblegum and smoking weed. Gallery Cassie_w8er.jpg|Cassie in a waiter's outfit (silly gal! Gals don't wear ties). Cassie_VS_Kotal.jpg|Cassie and her ugly-s, disgrace to the Aryan race, face VS Kotal Kahn's Sun godly, fat, face. Cassie_reel.jpg|Real Cassie Cage. Cassie_gettin'_cut.jpg|Kotal wants Cass' heart. Cassie_is_dota.gif|She is Jhonny's daughter. Cassie.jpg Cassie_standin'.png|Cassie full body shot. Category:Druggies Category:MK Category:Protagonists Category:Cops Category:Daft gits Category:LGBT Community Category:Ugly people Category:Characters Category:Bartenders Category:Military Personnel Category:Special Forces Operators Category:Aryans Category:Lawful Good